naruto will not be alone!
by kudoparth673
Summary: This is my first fan fiction. In this there are some my OC . So main summary is during chunnin exams naruto meet a former konoha nin known as phoenix and in this he met some people like him who understands loneliness . But who is this phoenix guy and why he want to make Naruto Strong. Please Read & read and please review.


**Hi guys this my first fanfiction ! Normally in this story there have some my OC( Own character) and i own only my characters and i don't own Naruto and I own only this story only.**

* * *

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

**"kyuubi speaking"**

**'kyuubi thinking'**

* * *

Chapter** 1**

It was time of chunin exams in konoha . Naruto , Sasuke and Sakura were in Training Ground 44(Forest of Death) and were trying to find other genin who have Heaven Scroll . They all stop to a tree and sasuke , one of the team member of naruto team sat on the the branch and sakura other member of team also sit down. Naruto was not saying single word and then sasuke said , " What's wrong , dobe?" and naruto looked at sasuke. Sasuke thought he would say _'Shut up ! Sasuke-teme ! I am thinking when we will find someone to fight!" _but naruto said , " Nothing , Sasuke-teme" .

Sasuke and Sakura was shocked that Naruto not abuse sasuke and afterwards naruto said , " Oi you guys are going to stay here only! Let's go and find an Earth Scroll and then to the tower! Ready let's go sasuke-teme and sakura-chan"

They both smile with Naruto coming back to himself . They all head towards the tower and Naruto thought **'**I think what my clones were doing with that mask guy . But I didn't think that guy was once konoha-nin but still i am still shock what happen yesterday'

FlashBack

Naruto and his team were inside of a tree and Naruto was guiding the place . The blond said to himself " Why? It has to be me who to guide the place" and Naruto was looking at sleeping Sakura and thought 'Sakura-chan is cute! I love her but Hey! Don't get disturb I have to protect them " and with that Naruto hit himself and then a voice said , " Oh! Oh! So you Like that girl Blond-boy?"

Naruto take out his kunai and asked , " Who is there?! Come and fight me if you are man!" and with that speech wind were flowing towards naruto and suddenly a man having blond hair(not dark as naruto) wearing a mask and a red robe .

"Who are you?" Naruto asked the man. " Are you here to attack us? Come if you have strength to attack us!"

"I am...No I will tell you my codename . I am Phoenix . and who are you boy?" the man asked .

" I am Uzumaki Naruto ! The boy who will become Hokage ! Dattebayo!"naruto said with enthusiasm and with a smile.

"You have Nine-tail fox inside you , right?" Phoenix asked . Naruto was shocked that this guy was also knowing about kyuubi and he said , " Yeah! So you came to kill me ! Right?"

"Boy I will tell you one thing and listen It Carefully OK" phoenix said and naruto replied , " Yes "

" In chunin exams…..There are more like you who have demon inside them and I am former konoha nin , Boy" phoenix said while looking at sky. Naruto was shocked that their were more like him.

"Where are they?" Naruto asked and he answered , " Their conditions are bad . They can die and you can only save them , Naruto . and there are 2girls & 1 boy who had demon"

Naruto think for sometime and answered , " Ok ! Phoenix-san ! Let's go!"

"No! You will not your clones will go ! ok create some clones" phoenix said angrily .

Naruto Nodded and create some clones and phoenix thought , "_Good Chakra , you have . Naruto-kun"_

" Let's go ! Naruto Clones" phoenix said and all clones agreed and when all clones disappeared . Naruto thought_ "Who on the Earth is he?"_

_Flashback End_

"What he must doing?" naruto said and sakura asked , " Who are you talking about , Naruto"

"uh…nothing sakura-chan" naruto said and sakura with an cofunse face thought , '_What's wrong with Naruto? He is acting weirdly? Did something happen yesterday?' _

Afterwards Naruto and his team meet Kabuto during exam and decide to team up to get to tower and find heaven scroll and they beat the wave country ninja who try to defeat them with that they finally reach To the tower.

With that naruto and his team enter door and there with the riddle that was in front of them . They all open the scroll and with that Iruka tell them about riddle and then Iruka said , " Let's go "

They all replied , "YES"

When they were going to meet everyone the wind flew towards them and suddenly a voice said , " Naruto Uzumaki…."

"_Who is there?!" _sasuke , sakura and iruka thought but naruto though_t 'This voice ….. PHOENIX!?" _

Then Phoenix appeared in front of them with 2 injured girls and 2 injured boys and after little silence. Phoenix broke the silence and he spoke , " Naruto this red hair girl is like you and other two were badly injured so they are with me"

" Wait are those others there comrades?" Naruto questioned and he nodded and then sasuke angrily asked , " Naruto !? Who is he?!"

" Uhh….I know him but also not know him" naruto said with a confused face and then a kunai was thrown at naruto , he caught it and then one who throw it was phoenix.

"What are you doing with Naruto?" iruka said and phoenix said , " Naruto read that letter and you iruka give this letter to that sandaime . OK then sayonara and be strong naruto , sakura and sasuke"

With that phoenix disappeared and they all thought , " _Who is behind that mask that know us?!" _

**_So how was it? Normally I started books only some days ago and I really appreciate if you read it . And don't forgot to review._**

**_Then bye and I will update in some days_**

**_Ja na_**


End file.
